Imprint Spirits
by Ally145
Summary: Sequel to Behind the Imprint.Things are changing for Seth&Shay.Theyre out of school,living on theyre own,everything is great.Then it changes.Shay very suddenly goes missing and things dont look good when Shay appears to Seth in a very different kinda way.
1. Out and alive :D

Imprint Spirits

By Ally134

Seguel to What it means to imprint

and Behind the imprint.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down  
Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Teenage dream By Katy Perry_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything SM does.

* * *

Shay's POV

When I woke up, I felt completely refreshed. I felt relaxed and completely at ease. Today was the last day of my grade 12 year of school and I was ready to begin my life the way I wanted. Pressing my face against Seth's chest, I was ready to began my life with the one person that I knew I would love forever and would spend the rest of my life with. His arms wrapped comfortably around my waist, keeping us close as we slept. I listened to his heart under my ear and sighed happily. I opened my eyes and looked up at his sleeping face and smiled. One of the things that I loved doing was watching him sleep. He looked so comfortable and relaxed when he slept. He looked so young and defenseless, free of the stress and any kind of hardship that the world throws at him. He no longer looked like the scary, over grown, over muscled 18 year old that looks older then he should. Not that I saw him in that way but I knew what he looked like to outsiders.

I reached up and ran my index finger alone his jaw line, running over the small scar that he receaved last year, saving me and a few of the other imprints from vampires looking for revenge. I ran my finger down his neck and trailed them over his shoulder and over the scar on his arm. Another that he got from fighting a vampire to save me. I ran my finger over his collar bone and remember when he he broke it when Collin got too mad and didn't phase to protect himself. I flinched at the memory of his pain as I moved my finger to his ribs and ran over another gruesome scar that he nearly died from long ago, from before we met, when a vampire hard gotten its arms around him. I sighed and tralled my fingers over the muscle on his stomach.

Suddenly, he breathed in deeply, taking my hand from his stomach and brought it up to his nose before kissing it gently. I watched, my hand looked so tiny in his. Then he opened his eyes and my heart melted. His eyes did that to me. They were such a startling shade of brown, wide and smiling, almost so dark that they looked black. He smiled and my heart jumped into action again. He laughed, hearing it misbehave. I smiled shyly and hid my face in his chest.

"Good morning." He whispered, pressing his lips to my hair.

"Morning." I whispered in reply, closing my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having him so close.

His fingers took hold of my chin and tilted my head so we were face to face. I smiled, looking up at him before he pressed his lips to mine. My heart beat furiously and I reached up so my hands were tangled in his hair. He moaned, a low grumble deep in his chest.

Suddenly there was pounding on my bedroom door. "Hey, kids. Stop sucking faces and get up. It's your last day of school."

I groaned, pulling away from Seth just a little bit. "Go away Lana." I whispered, knowing she could hear me. Lana was my vampire sister. Seth and I lived with her and her vampire boyfriend Dean. After out parents died a year and a half ago she took me in since she was my last living relative. I was never surprosed to know about her but then I met Seth and he told me everything.

"Don't make me come in there. You can't miss your last day of school." She called and I rolled my eyes.

Seth laughed and pulled us both up into a sitting possition. "We're up Lana. We'll be down in a few minutes."

"You have ten minutes." She called again.

"Is she gone?" I asked, leaning into his side.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Yeah now let get ready before she comes back."

I laughed. "You just don't want to get on her bad side."

"Naw. I just dont want to get kicked out." He smiled, jumping out of bed and head for the bathroom attached to my room.

Seth officually moved it at the beginning of the year. The good part of having your sister as you gardien, is that she lets me do things that my parents wouldn't have. Like letting my soul-mate move in with us. It's not like it made that big a difference anyway, he spent most of his time here as it was.

I smiled inwardly before walking into my walk-closet to get dressed into my favorite out-fit, a purple tank-up with a blue and white plaid button up shirt and ripped jeans with blue pumas on my feet. I walked to my dresser and hurridly brushed my dark hair to one side, braiding it so it fell over my right shoulder. I inspected myself quickly in the mirror and smiled at all the pictures stuck to the sides of my friends and all the good times we've had in the last year.

"Ready?" Seth asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I can't believe it's the last day of highschool. This year went by so fast." I replied, leaning into his protective warmth and looked at us in the mirror. We looked so right, so perfect together, like we fit. That's how I always felt arround him. He always made me feel good, always knew what to say and when to say it. He knew me better then anyone else in the world and he loved me for me.

He smiled in the mirror. "That's because you had fun and so did I." Whispered, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "Now, come on. Before your sister comes to get us." He said, taking my hand and leading us out of the room.

"See Lana. We're ready." Seth said, smiling, when we walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

She rolled her eyes, pilling eggs onto a plate and setting it on the table for us. "Just eat, boy. Just because you've been living here for a year doesn't mean that I still don't have the power to kick you out."

I watched, taking a seat at the table as Seth smirked, sitting beside me. "But your not, because you looooove me." He teased and I elbowed him in the ribs, most likely giving myself a bruise.

"Just consider yourself lucky that if I get mad you can actually protect yourself." Lana warned, eyebrow raised and hand on her hip. Her vampire gold eyes sparkled.

I frowned. "Would you two stop. Do you have to do this every morning?"

Seth laughed. "Oh come on, Shay. It's my morning routine to mess with your sister."

"Yeah and so is this." Lana snapped and almost too fast for me to see, Lana had thrown the fork she was holding and shot it at Seth's head. Just as fast, Seth smirked and snagged it out of the air just inchs from his forehead.

"HA. Your's going to have to be faster then that." Seth laughed.

I rolled my eyes and took the fork away from him before he threw it back and started a fight. "You two are such idiots."

"We're just having some fun." Seth looked down at me and pretended to pout.

"Just eat your food. We have to go soon." I told him, trying to hid the smile that threatened to show.

"Fine." He mumbled but I knew was eager to start eating. He always was.

Lana shook her head before turing around to clean up the kitchen a bit. "Dean and I are going hunting tonight so we won't be home after school."

I nodded, putting a few eggs in my mouth. "And I have patrols tonight." Seth added.

I frowned. "You have patrols on your last day."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. But everyone else is busy."

"Well then." I mumbled.

He smiled down at me appologeticly. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I find something to do but you're taking me to Port Angeles tomorrow."

He laughed and kissed my temple. "Sure." He smiled. "Why don't you go see Nessie. I know she would like to see you. You two haven't hung out in a while.

I nodded and looked at the clock. "Maybe I will. Are you ready?" I asked and nodded, shoving a few more eggs in his mouth. We stood up, put our plates in the sink and headed out the door. "Bye Lana." I called over my shoulder.

"Are we running today?" He asked.

"Can we?" I smiled. Riding was another one of my favorite things to do. I just loved the feeling. It always made we want to be like him. I dream of expeariencing it. To really be able to run with no limitations. To run just for the hell of it and to see it through a wolfs eye. To feel free. Riding is the closest I can get and I love the adrenaline that rushs through me every time I do.

He shrugged, looking up at the sky. "Sure, why not. I know how much you love it."

I poke his stomach. "You love it too."

He laughed. "Yeah I do."

We walked to the back yard and into the trees, hidden from unwanted eyes. I waited as he phased and soon I was on his back and running toward the school.

We met everyone in the quad, our favorite spot to hang out. It was basicly the only place where we could talk freely without having to worry about someone over hearing us since no one else really likes to hang out ouside in La Push. Mostly because it's almost always raining but we didn't mind. Not when we had our own space heaters to keep us warm.

As soon as we were in sight of the others Sara and Jez came running up to me. "Can you believe it? It's the last day of highschool." Jez cried, smiling from ear to ear.

"Isn't it so creepy. Our lives officually begin now." Sara said, grabbing onto my arm and jumping up and down beside me.

I laughed at them. "I know. It's so exciting."

"Come on." Jez cried excitedly, running back to the others with Sara right beside her.

Seth and I looked at each other and laughed before walking up to the huge group of people crowded about three picnic tables. More then half of the packs were still in school (or getting out of school like Seth) and there is seventeen in total now. Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Chris, Travis, Max, Alex, Adam, Jackson and Daniel. However Seth told me not too long ago that Sam and Jared were planing on quiting soon.

"You guys are so lucky. What I wouldn't do to gruaduate this year instead of having to go through another year of school." Chris was saying when we walked up to them. "I'm going to be the only one left from Jake's pack." He frowned making Seth, Brady and Collin laugh.

Brady hit his shoulder. "Have fun with Sam's little kids." He said, pointing to the group of 10th graders behind him.

"Jee, thanks." Chris frowned, sarcasticly.

"We heard that." One of 'Sam's kids' yelled, Travis.

Brady turned. "And what are you going to do about it?" He called back, a hint of teasing his voice.

Two other boys, Max and Adam, stood up, flanking Travis. "We're not kids anymore."

Brady laughed, standing up also. I rolled my eyes, watching Brady standing at his full hight and flexing his muscles. "I'm not scared of you. Bring it on."

A deep grumble rumbled deep in Travis's chest, his eyes narrowed. Seth put his hand on Brady's shoulder. "I think they're serious Brady." He laughed.

Brady shook his hand off his shoulder. "So am I. This is my last day of school. It's not like I can get into any kind of trouble now I teached them a lesson or two."

"OOOOHH, hear that boys?" Seth said, cupping his ear with his hand. "I think he just challanged you." He laughed, hitting Brady's back before stepping back into place beside me.

The three boy advanced on Brady just as the bell rang, making all four of there faces fall.

The day was only a half day so it went by farly quickly. As I walked out of the school, hand in hand with Seth and my friends all around me, I was filled with emotions, some happy, some not. But mostly happy. I was sad that I was done highschool. My childhood was basicly over and it was now time to really start life and I wasn't sure I was even ready. I looked up at Seth. At least I knew that he would always be with me, no matter what happens.

"OH MY GOD." Sara yelled in my ear, jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes at her, holding on tightly to Seth's arm as I watched everyone move into pairs and leave to celebrate on their were all going to have the real party after the graduation cerimony. "How long until you have go patrol." I asked as we walked toward the woods alone, leaning my head against hid arm.

He looked up at the sky. "Another hour about." He replied. "Do you want to go to the beach? It's not going to rain." He asked, squeezing my hand and I nodded, smiling up at him.

The school was right across the street from the beach and we ran across the street and through some trees to get there. We ran, kicking off our shoes, hand in hand into the water. I squiled, trying to get away from the freezing water but Seth wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I giggled, jumping on him to get my feet out of the water. "It's cold." I cried, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He laughed. "No it's noot." He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Not all of us have freakishly hot temperatures." I smirked, making him laugh again.

He kissed my nose before suddenly jumping, creating a huge splash of cold water to spray me. I screamed, pressing myself into Seth's shoulder, using his warmth for my advantage. "What would you do if I threw you in the water?" He asked, theateningly.

I frowned at him. "I would probably get a cold and I was would have to kill you."

He laughed and walked out of the water before setting me back on my feet. "We would want that now would we?" he smiled, my favorite goofy smile that I was in love with.

"No we wouldn't because it would you that would have to take care of me if I got sick." I smirked.

His smile turned wicked as he turned and jumped at me. I screamed, his arms wrapping around me so I landed ontop of him in the sand. His smile grew before he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

A lot of things have changed since last year. Things have been pretty quiet and people were beginning to think about quiting. Seth and I have been closer then ever. Espesually since he moved in. Life as been absolutely great. I've never had so many close friends before. Even Nessie, who, at the bigining, I hard saw, I'm closer too then ever. Now that she was getting closer to being maturely grown, she was aloud to go out more, to be seen by the public. She came over all the time now and I went to her house to visit the Cullen's whenever I could. Seth didn't mind. He love hanging out here, with Edward and Jacob and goofing off with Emmitt whenever he was around. It was only Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jake left living in the Cullen household now. The others went to live with the Denali's for a few years.

Then there was my 'gift'. Ever since that vampire almost killed me, I've been having dreams about everything, good or bad. No one could hid anything from me anymore. Which was good on my part because I hated surprises but everyone else just got frustrated with me. Seth and I did some research on it not long after and we think my dreams come straight from the spirit world, where everyone went after they died. It's also where we think I went to when I met Taha Aki and said goodbye to Pam after she sacraficed herself for me. It was also where we think I somehow broke the cord that tied me to the vampire Jareth.

This is what I thought about, driving to the Cullen's. My mind went over everything that happened in the last year and wondered was else the world had in store for me.

Nessie and Bella were already outside waiting for me when I drove up to the house. "SHAAAY!" Nessie yelled, hugging me as soon as I was out of the car.

I laughed. "Hi Nessie." I smiled, hugging her back. "Hey, Bella." I called over to her, waving.

She smiled her dazzling smile. "Hello Shay. How was your last day of school?"

I shrugged once Nessie finally pulled away. "It was okay. It would have been nicer if Seth didn't have to patrol."

Nissie pouted beside me. "I know how you feel. I hate it when he has to leave." She said and I watched Bella roll her eyes behind her daughters back.

"Your always welcome here Shay. Of course you know that though." Bella smiled kindly to me and I returned the smile.

"Of course. Now we can have a girls night. Daddy is out for the night also. We have the house to ourselves." Nessie smiled happily, jumping up and down beside me.

I laughed. "Sounds like fun."

Nessie clapped excitedly. "Good, now come on you two. We have to decide what movie we're going to watch. May I suggest the back-up plan." She said, taking both our hands and leading us into the house.

Bella leaned toward me. "She gets it from her aunt Alice. It's the only explanation we can think of to where she got all her enthusiasim."

Nessie frowned. "Aunty Alice has great entertainement taste." She said deffensively.

Bella and I laughed, pulling Nessie into the livingroom.

At first we just talked. Later we watched a the movie and soon my eyes were drooping and I leaned my head against Nessie's tiny shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

Seth's POV

"Shay, come on hun. Wake up." I whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. She breathed in deeply before moaning and turning her back to me. I laughed and nelt down beside her. I pulled her hair out of the way and pulled into my arms. I smiled as she frowned but pressed her face into my arm. "Bye Bella. I'll talk to you later." I whispered.

She smiled. "See ya later." She whispered back, stroking her sleeping daughters hair.

I carried Shay out to her car and gently laid her down in the backseat before climbing into the frontseat and pulled out of the driveway. It was about halfway home that she finally woke up. She climbed into the passenger seat beside me and leaned against my arm. We drove in a comfortable silence the rest of the way home. I listened to her heart beating steadily and kissed her head. When we got home, she held onto my arm as we walked inside and made our way up stairs to our room. We seperated briefly while we changed into our pajamas before climbing into bed together.

She laid her head on my chest as I huged her close. "You know I love nights like this." She whispered.

I smiled. "What do you like about it?"

She shrugged. "We have the house to ourselves. There are no super hearing vampires to overhear everything we do or say. Also I like to feeling of having our own place."

I laughed. "Me too."

She snuggled closer and I could see her smiling in the darkness. "As soon as we get the money. We're getting our own place." She whispered, yawning.

"I would like that." I said and looked up at me and smiled.

"Would you? Even this early?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It would be nice to get away from hearing Lana and Dean smacking lips."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Well I can't wait to get out of here."

I laughed and kissed her hair. She sighed and reached up to kiss me quickly before snuggling into my side. Not long after she was sound asleep and I watched her, listened to her heart. Soon, the nights patrol finally fell over me and I was asleep too.

* * *

Review

Tell me what you think :D

Oh and I just put a new poll on my profile page.

Please go vote. :)


	2. New House

**Hey sorry its so short but I needed to put this in to be able to write in the next chapter so enjoy**

Imprint Spirit - Chapter 2

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.  
Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.  
And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.  
Oh I miss her when will I learn?

Just a dream - Nelly

* * *

Shay's POV

"Seth, where are you taking me?" I laughed as Seth pulled me down the street a little ways. He was bouncing up and down, his smile wider then ever. Just the look of him made me smile but I couldn't help but stress over what was making him so happy. I hated not knowing things, especially since I seemed to know everything theses days.

"Its a surprise." He sang, pulling me along behind him.

"Seth, you know I hate surprises." I pouted, trying unsuccessfully to stop him but he continued on like I wasn't even trying to pull against him.

"You'll like this one, trust me." He smiled, looking down at me, his eyes sparkled with excitement. "Come on, we're almost there."

"Almost where?" I frowned.

He laughed at me, stopping suddenly. "Look there." He said, pointing at the trees on the side of the road and saw a small dirt road that I never noticed before. It was just wide enough for a car to get through and wound through the trees so I couldn't see where it lead to. I looked up at him suspiciously. He winked and took out a blindfold from his pocket. "Here put this on." He smiled.

"Seth." I mumbled.

"Come on Shay. I promise you will love this. Please just don't be difficult." He said and I saw the pleading in his eyes and broke.

I sighed. "Fine." I said, taking the blindfold and putting it on. Suddenly, wrapped his arm around my waist and flung me over his shoulder. I screamed, hating the fact that I couldn't see. He only laughed at me and started running down the dirt road.

Then, just as suddenly, he stopped and put me back on my feet, I went to take of the blindfold but he stopped me. "No, not yet." He said quickly.

I grumbled under my breath as he pulled me a little bit further.

"Okay." He said, stopping me and putting his hands on my shoulders. "Just remember what we talked about last night, kay." He whispered in my ear and I nodded. He pulled off the blindfold and I opened my eyes.

I swear my mouth must have fallen open. There in front of me stood the cutest little house I have ever see. The one story home had beige sidings and a black roof with green and brown vines growing all up the sides. The grass around it was lush and green, small flowers grew on either side of the white door and under the large windows. I looked at Seth's smiling form beside me. "What is THAT?" I burst, pointing to the little house.

His smiled widened. "Our new house." He replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" I gasped, not believing my ears.

He laughed, pulling me close. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep this from you. I was so afraid that you'd dream about this and I wouldn't be able to surprise you." He said and I could even hear the happiness in his voice.

"How?" I whispered.

"It was my grandmothers. My dad grew up here and when he died, Leah and I got it. Since Leah really doesn't want anything to do with it, she let me have it. Brady, Collin and I have been fixing it up for months. It was in pretty bad shape but I think we got it all fixed up. " He explained but I could only gap at it.

It was moments before I could speak again. "This is ours?" I asked and pointed at the little house.

He laughed and pulled me closer. "This is ours." He confirmed. "Do you want to see the inside?"

I could seem to form words so I settled for nodding. He took my hand and gently led me inside, opening the door for me. The front porch opened up into the dining room/ kitchen. On the right was a four chair wooden table with two large windows beside it. The kitchen was in the far corner of the room with dark wooden carbinets wrapping the walls. The fridge and stove stood beside each other on the far wall and the walls were a simple beigy-orange. I smiled as I took everything in and let Seth pull me into the next room. The living room had two light brown love seats and a small TV and DVD player in one corner. A rectangular wooden coffee table stood in the middle of the room. The walls were a creamy blue and were bare except for a few pictures hung in frames of Seth and I and a few of our friends. He pulled me down the short hallway to the bathroom which was just as nice as the rest of the house. Finally he pulled me to the door to our new bedroom. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled and pulled me inside.

I was speachless. It was just so perfect. Three of the walls were painted soft green and the far wall a dark green. The huge bed pushed up against the far wall with a dark stained, wooden headboard and two wooden side tables the same dark color as the headboard. On the wall behind were four pictures of Seth and I in a row. To my left there was a dark dresser and a huge mirror hung beside it. To my right were two door which i guessed led to the closet.

"Do you like it?" Seth asked after a few minutes of silence. "I mean if you don't, we can change it. Its not a problem or anything." He mumbled, unsure.

I turned slowly to face him. "I love it." I whispered, tears of happiness were burning my throat.

His face lit up again. "Really?" He asked and I nodded.

I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. "You could be anymore perfect. Thank you so much." I whispered, my face pressed into his neck. He laughed and held me tight, kissing my neck.

"Anything for you." He whispered back.

I pulled back just a little so I could look at him before pressing my lips to his.

* * *

Seth's POV

I was filled with relief and joy now that she knew and that I knew she liked the house. We spent the rest of the day bringing all of our stuff from Lana's house to the ours. It was kinda funny to say that. To be able to say that we had a house of our own. Shay nearly jumped all the way from one house to the other with all our stuff. I got my truck so we only need to take one trip and we spent the afternoon unpacking and since Lana and Dean didn't eat, we got all their kitchen stuff. A few less things we needed to buy. Then that night we curled up on the couch and watched a movie, although we hardly paid any attention to it.

"So else all knew about this?" She asked, curled under my arm.

"The rest of the pack of course so a few of the imprints probably were told about." I replied.

She shook head. "I can't believe I didn't dream about this. It's just not right."

I laughed. "I guess the spirits really wanted this to be a surprise." I joked and she rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"I guess so." She said. "What about Lana? Did she know?"

I shook my head. "No. She's going to be in for a surprise when she comes home and all our stuff is gone."

She laughed. "If I know my sister, she going to have a cow."

I grinned. "She's going to be so pissed at me."

She rolled her eyes again. "You just love to pick on her don't ya?"

I shrugged. "Maybe a little."

She laughed a little and leaned a little more into my side. "You two are so mean to each other. Its a mystery how she didn't kick you out after just a few days."

I smirked. "That's because she knew that she couldn't if she tried."

She raised a brow at me. "What would you have done if Dean helped her kick you out?"

I grinned. "It wouldn't have mattered. I can take them both."

"I'm sure."

I frown playfully at her. "Jeesh, do you have that little confidence in my fighting skills?"

She hit my stomach. "Oh shut up you."

I chuckled. "Fine." I said and closed my mouth.

She frowned. "I didn't mean it literally. You know that."

I shrugged but didn't say anything, putting an over innocence exppresstion on my face. She rolled her eyes. "Your such a dork." She said and turned her head back to the movie.

I laughed and started to trail my finger down her neck and over her shoulder, pulling her shirt down and over her shoulder. I saw the faint shiver that ran through her and smiled before continuing. I ran my finger down to the nap of her neck and ran it up and over her temple before wrapping a few strands of her hand around my finger.

She looked at me. "What are you doing?" She whispered, her voice a little strained.

I smiled and before she could do anything to stop me, I flipped us so she was laying on my chest. She blinked and laughed. I held her close as she rested her head on my shoulder. "What now?" She asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. I shrugged.

"Are you still not talking because I told you to shut up?" She laughed.

I shrugged again and she rolled her eyes. She pushed herself up so she sat on my stomach. She looked at the clock on the wall. "It's only 9. Can't we do something?" I nodded. "Oh my god Seth. Talk." She gasped and I shook my head, laughing silently. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine." She said and crossed her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes and pulled her into my arms and kissed her cheek. She relaxed into me without a fight but looked up at me after a moment, her eyes wide with excitement. "Can't we go run?" She asked, smiling.

I smiled too and nodded, pulling both of us up on our feet and led her out the back door. We ran to the edge of the woods and I let go of her hand to go phase, laying my cloths in a nearby tree. I felt myself changing, the fire ripping me into shreds and then reshaping me. I let my huge paws hit the ground with a soft thud and shook out my fur, my ears moving and my nose flayling. "At least you can't talk like this anyway." She said, walking up to me and pulling herself up.

REVIEW

VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	3. Attacked and Missing

Imprint Spirits - Chapter 3

If I die young, bury me in satin.

Lay me down in a bed of roses.

Sink me in the river a dawn.

Send me away with the words of a love song.

There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever.

Who would have thought that forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well.

I've had just enough time.

If I die young - The Band Perry

* * *

Shay's POV

The next day I spend the night at the Cullen's again but I must have fallen asleep because I was now having one of my dreams.

It wasn't like any other one of my weird dreams. Usually they showed me something that was going to happen. Always so vivid and real that I sometimes have a hard time telling the difference between dream and reality. This was started with me in the complete darkness but it almost seemed familiar, kinda Daja Vu-ish, like I've been there before. Then, just as I realized where I was, sounds started to form in the air. Just like before, I saw shapes materializing in the darkness to go along with the sounds. I heard the howls of wolves and the laughter of children playing and the tingling of a stream. I sucked in a breathe and smelt the unique scent of a bonfire and cooking meats. I felt a light breeze ruffle my hair, which now hung loose around my shoulders. I looked around, waiting, expecting someone to appear before me and seconds later, Pam walked through the darkness and stopped feet away. I frowned, seeing her worried and frustrated expression.

"Pam? What's going on here?" I asked, feeling the tension radiating off of her. The last time I saw her, she was glowing with radiance. She was happier then she ever had been and never wanted to leave. Her skin flawless, her hair long and wild. Now she just looked scared and worried to the core. Her brows were pulled together, creating a line between them.

"Shay, something bad is about to happen. You have to go to find Seth." She said, her voice strained.

I felt my heart skip a beat. "WHY? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO SETH?" I begged

She shook her head. "No Shay. The question is what's going to happen to you. Please Shay. Get to him as quickly as you can and don't leave his sight. It might be the only way." She urged just as a howl sounded in the air. I watched as she froze and looked behind her. She clearly saw something I didn't. Quickly she turned around and grabbed my arm tightly. "Hurry. Get out of here and find Seth. Make sure you tell him everything I said. He's the only one who can protect you."

Panic rised inside me. "But you've said nothing. What's going on Pam?" I cried but it didn't matter. She was gone.

* * *

Seth's POV

Patrolling wasn't always fun. I remember when I first started. I loved it. It made me feel like I was doing something important, like a super hero patrolling the world, waiting for someone in need of saving but now it was just boring and annoying. Especially after doing it for hours already and you done it a million times before. There was literally a dirt path running along the edge of the border where we've run over a zillion times.

"Would you stop that. We all know it's boring but you bumming me out." Leah snapped.

I was about to say something back when I felt it, stopping dead in my tracks. It was an odd feeling, in the pit of my stomach. "Something's wrong." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Brady asked, running up beside me and looked at me with his eyes and his mind.

Suddenly, I felt some sort of urgency that I didn't understand and felt a huge tug toward Shay. "Shay." I whispered before bolting toward the Cullen's.

* * *

I burst through the door and hurried into the living room and saw Bella and Nessie bent over Shay's limp body. They both looked up when I came in and I saw the worry in their faces. I rushed over and pulled Shay into my arms. "We don't know what happened. She fell asleep and then a few minutes later she started screaming. She just stopped." Bella said, nervously as I ran my hand over her forehead.

I listened to the frantic beating of her heart and her ragged breathing and knew she was having one of her dreams. I sat down on the couch and pulled her into my arms, letting her head rest on my shoulder. "She's having one of her dreams. We just have to wait it out." I said and I was surprised by how calm my voice sound because in truth, I was panicking. If she screamed then it means that it must be bad. She hasn't screamed from a dream in a long time.

"But why did she scream. She has these dreams all the time now. She hasn't screamed since..." Nessie stopped. She didn't need to continue. We all knew what she was saying.

I took a calming breath and waited. I learnt a while ago that it was best to let her wake on her own while she has these dreams. If she wakes too early then she might miss something. I bit my lip and wished she would open her eyes already.

We waited and waited and finally her heart beat slowed and her breathing calmed and suddenly she opened her eyes with a gasp and clutched at my neck. She looked around her before looking up at me, uncertain. "Shay, what did you see?" I asked quietly but firmly. I watched as she frowns and closes her eyes in concentration, like she was trying to remember.

Finally she shook her head. "I can't remember Seth." She said, looking up at me with worry in her eyes.

I frowned also, aware of Bella and Nessie watching us. "What do you mean, you don't remember?"

"As in, I don't remember my dream. I can't remember a thing."

"That's never happened before, has it?" Bella asked and Shay shook her head in response.

"No, I always remember my dreams. I know I had one because I can feel it but I can't remember want happened." She cried, tears starting to fall.

"You screamed though. It's must have been really bad then." Nessie said.

Shay looked at her like she just said the worst thing ever. "I screamed." She cried, holding on tighter to my neck. "Oh my god, Seth." She looked back at me in a panic.

"I don't know Shay. This never happened before." I mumbled, holding her close, like if I let go, I would lose her forever.

Once we were home, I held her in my arms and she clutched at my shirt. I listened to her heart and tightened my hold on her. It was beating too fast. She was scared. "It's going to be okay?" I whispered reassurance in her ears but I knew what she was thinking. The same thing that Nessie was. She was thinking of the last time something bad happened. The time when we both nearly died.

She shook her head, tears streamed down her cheeks. "No. No it's not. If I screamed then it had to be something bad but I can't remember it. I've always remembered my dreams. Always. So why not now?" She cried.

I couldn't say I didn't agree. I knew something was off. Not just because she could remember the dream but there was a nagging sense at the back of my head that said something wasn't right. It was the same feeling that I got every time we were close to a vampire while on patrol. It was now a very familiar feeling that I didn't particularly like.

She finally fell asleep at around one in the morning but I hardly blinked. I couldn't sleep. Not with Shay in possible danger. I never let her out of the safety of my arms and never took my eyes off of her. However, I didn't keep my ears open, searching for any sign of something weird outside.

Two days went by and nothing happened. At least not until we were running the third night.

At first it was like any other run of ours. She relaxed into my back as I cantered through the trees. We were halfway between La Push and Forks when everything went wrong. While I had, I heard the sounds of someone moving fast and I slowed so I could listen better. All five senses where on high alert and I heard it. I bulted for the Cullen's knowing I could get the the quickest. I could hear Shay's heart beat quicken but she did not question me. I ran as fast and hard as I could and felt Shay's arms and legs dig into me to keep herself from falling off. As I ran I howled, praying that someone would hear me. The thing pursued us, right on my tail. Then, somehow it came up beside me, knocking me over and plunging me to darkness.

* * *

"SETH! SETH WAKE UP!" A frantic voice broke through the fogginess in my brain. Leah's human face welcomed my newly opened eyes and blurred in and out of sight. I blinked and turned my neck so I could see the six other wolves surrounding the two of us, all having worried looks in their eyes. The blue-gray one behind Leah, bowed its big head and whined in concern. I blinked again, the fog slowly clearing from my brain.

I tried to sit up a bit but a sharp pain shot up my spin, forcing a groan from my lips. Leah pushed me back into the dirt with a gentile but firm hand. She put her hand over my forehead and I closed my eyes as I waited for the pain to recede. I reopened my eyes to see Jake coming to knell on my other side.

"Seth, can you hear me?" He asked with a scared expression on his russet face. It took a moment for his words register in my mind but I still, I didn't how to answer him. I groaned, hoping that it would be enough for him. He put a hand on my shoulder, looking right into my eyes. My brain was still to foggy for me to understand the horrified look on his face. "Seth, come on, talk to me." He begged, his eyebrows pulled tightly together.

I blinked at him a few times before closing my eyes again. It was too much. I couldn't understand him. I could feel my face pinch up in frustration. "Oh god." Leah whispered beside me.

"Quil, go get Carlisle. We don't know if it's safe to move him. Hurry." Jake boomed and the Quils muffled footsteps faded as they moved into the distance. I moaned as a wave of nausea suddenly washed over my whole body. "Hold on Seth. Everything will be fine." Jake whispered, squeezed my shoulder.

I shook my head, moaning and clenching my hands in and out of fists. My head started pounding as more nausea washed over me. My brain moved so slowly. Why was this happening? I didn't understand anything. "Seth, open your eyes." Jake begged and my slow brain took forever to register his words again. I frowned and opened my eyes. Slight relief crossed their faces. "Good. Now talk to me. Say something. Anything."

My mouth opened automatically but I didn't know what say and I closed it again. I tried again, my mouth opened and I whispered. "Shay?" At first I was shocked to hear the name. I didn't to say it but somehow it felt important that I did, even though I didn't understand what was going on.

"Shay? Was she with you?" Leah gasped and Jake motioned to Brady and he ran into trees.

"Where is Shay, Seth?" Jake asked, sternly.

I frowned again, shaking my head, trying to clear my brain. I felt my heart speed up and felt the panic swell up inside me. Everything was pounding against my head. I didn't know what to say and the pain was overwhelming.

"Something's not right?" Jake whispered, looking down at me. "He would never leave Shay alone, especially now." He said, looking at Leah. I closed my eyes once again, attempting to push out the pain and frustration from my mind.

"She had to be with him. They could have been going to the Cullen's." Leah agreed.

"Exactly. Something went wrong. Embry, Collin and Chris, circle the rez, look for anything weird." Jake ordered and I felt him tap my cheek. "Come on Seth, stay with us here. What happened?"

My eyes snapped open but I shook my head again. "I- I - I don't..." I stuttered.

"You don't what?" He pushed.

"I...I ..." I whispered, looking around. I couldn't finish because I didn't know what to say. I couldn't remember. My hands rose to hide eyes. "I...I ..."

"Step a side." Carlisle stern professional voice came suddenly. "Seth?" He asked and I shook my head.

"He's been like this since we found him. There's something wrong with him." Leah cried.

Carlisle's stone cold grip pulled gently on my hands, pulling them away from my face. "Seth. Son, look at me. Can you tell me what happened?" I shook my head in response. Unfazed, he continued. "Why not?

I frowned for a second as I considered his question. "Cause I don't remember." I rasped, unsure if they understood.

"What is the last memory you have?" He asked but I couldn't answer. Another wave of nausea passed over me. So asked another. "Do you know who I am then?" He asked and I nodded. "And who am I?"

"Carlisle." I answer automatically.

"And this?" He asked, pointing at Jake.

"Jake."

His questions helped and the fog cleared a little more. "Okay, good. What day is it?"

"July 7th."

He nodded, frowning a little. He pulled out a tiny flashlight from his bag and pointed it at my eyes. I growled a little at its discomfort but Carlisle seem satisfied by what he saw. "Seth, now try again. What is your last memory?"

I took a moment and suddenly it all came back and the fog cleared up completely. My eyes went wide and I sat up too quickly for anyone to stop me and cried. "SHAY! Something happened to Shay."

"What? What happened to Shay?" Jake asked, knelling down so he was eye level with me.

"I don't know. We were running and it came out of no where. It attacked us."

"What attacked you? A vampire?"

I nodded. "I think so. I didn't see it. It just appeared. I was behind me. I was running to the Cullen's but it knocked me over."

"Then what?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Nothing else happened. It knocked me out."

* * *

"Seth, you have to go home and rest. When was the last time you ate something?" Brady asked two weeks later, running up beside me. At the mention of food my stomach growled in response but I ignored it. I couldn't eat now. Not until Shay was safe at home with me watching her and no more then arms length away.

"He's right Seth. You can't keep doing this. It's not healthy." Chris agreed from the other side of the rez, hearing my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I grumbled.

"No, you're not. Have you seen yourself lately?" Embry entered the conversation.

"I'm surprised Jake let you do this for so long." Brady continued.

"It's not like I can do anything. He refuses to go home." Jake countered, his mental voice reflecting his worry.

"I'm fine." I grumbled again but they all ignored me.

"Look Seth. I know that it's Shay that's missing but you can't do this to yourself." Chris attempted to reason but I only growled at him.

"Yeah. You know that she wouldn't want this." Brady said.

"You know I can't just stop looking for her." I hissed.

A thought ran through each of their heads and they each tried to hide it from me but I saw it despite their efforts. "You don't think it's still worth looking. You don't think she's alive." I accused them.

"Look, two weeks is a long to survive in the first place and the odds aren't any better in these circumstances. Do you really think that that vamp would keep her alive for this long?" Embry explained.

Anger rushed through me. "She's still alive and I can feel it. I can't belive you are all so willing to give up on your friend so easily."

"No, it's not like that." Chris said

"We'll miss her and so will everyone else but the odds of her being a live are so slim. It's only so long before we need to forget finding her alive and settle for looking for her body." Brady continued for him.

"SHE IS ALIVE!" I cried.

"I know how much you want to believe that and you know we want to believe the same thing but there is really no way of knowing that Seth." Brady said.

"I think it's time for you to go home for a bit." Jake agreed.

"I can't." I mumbled and stopped running.

"It's going to be fine. We'll howl if anything changes. You'll be the first one to know anything new." Embry reassured me.

"I can't." I repeated.

"Yes you can. You need food and rest and you ARE going to get it." Jake said, putting a little of the Alpha command into his voice.

"Please Jake. Don't make me do this."

"I'm sorry Seth but it's for the best."

* * *

Shay's POV

I woke with the feeling of flying, like I was floating in clouds and laying the warmth of summer. I felt the comforting heat linger all along my skin and breathed in. I felt as light as a feather. I smiled before opening my eyes to see that I was in that strange but magical place that was becoming a familiar beauty. The whispering of spirits and the howls of the wolves surrounded me. However, something was different. It was the same magnificent place as before but now I felt like I belonged and not like I was intruding like before. I looked down at myself and gashed. I was dressed in a similar skin dress that Pam wore the last time I was here. My hair was down and swirled around my body like it was as weightless as I felt. I slowly stood up and looked around just as Pam appeared in front of me. Her face filled with sadness.

"I should have known that this would happen." She whispered.

"Pam?" I asked. "What happened? What am I doing here?"

She shook her head miserably and then suddenly snapped her fingers and my head was filled with memories that I had forgotten. My second encounter with her came back to me and I gasped. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

My eyes wide, I took a step back and shook my head in denial. "No. No. No. Seth." I whispered.

She frowned and took a step toward me, raising her hand toward me. "Shay, please."

I shook my head furiously. "NO!" I cried, turned and ran in the other direction.


End file.
